Touched by an angel
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: In an alternate universe, Subaru is saved by an angel. And in Tokyo Babylon, she saves the alternate of the one she loses AU oneshot.


It tasted bitter, it felt cold. I guess that was too be expected, as the arms grasped onto me. They hurt, gripping me tightly so that I cannot escape.

I looked up into his eyes, the unfeeling in them. I screamed as some ones in my arm snapped from the weight and power of the ones containing me.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, warm against the bitter ice of my face. I closed my eyes, wanting to clutch my arm.

And then it came. It was just a quick whip of steel against my chest, to quick to feel when the blow came. But it left behind a pain that felt like a burning fire racing though me.

I tried to struggle, but they gripped tighter. The striking pain in my broken arm was nothing, my chest the source of my screams and tears.

I felt as if they were stealing something from me, something extremely important. I was feeling numb everywhere, except for the fire of pain.

And then I felt it. The sweet warmth of blood trickling down me. They let go of my arms and gently grasped my head.

They lifted me head back so that I could only see the black sky that would twinkle with the white stars.

I felt someone lift me, and they held my head to their chest. I couldn't close my eyes again, only look forward at the icy landscape in front of me.

I heard a kind whisper in my ear.

"You'll be alright," the voice said. They person took my hand and grasped it gently. It felt warm and comforting, and I smiled slightly.

"What's............. wrong with.................." I managed to whisper. I winced at the pain in my throat, and how weak my voice sounded.

"The purity of your heart. They want it," the voice said. I couldn't tell if it was male or female yet. I didn't even understand what they meant.

"Pure............... Heart?" I asked.

"Yes. The purity of your soul and heart is stronger then nearly all the others in this world. They want the power that such a pure substance harbors," the voice whispered.

Finally, I grasped the strength to look up. I looked into the face of a young woman, with black hair, stranded with silvery white. She gleamed white and her clothes were white with strands of silver and black.

I smiled. Her beauty was breathtaking. I looked at her. I was finding it hard to breath, and her face seemed to keep fading.

She gripped me tighter.

"I need you to hang on for a few more minutes. So I can help you," she whispered. I nodded, yet was finding it hard to keep my eyes open, to keep taking in the cold air.

I gripped her arm, and brought it up to my head. She kept me hanging on to my last thread of my life.

Suddenly I heard the crackling of flames. I felt her put me down gently, onto something other then ice, snow or water.

She was about to move away when I gripped her arm.

"Don't........... Go................" I begged her. She smiled. She knelt down and embraced me tightly.

"I won't," she replied.

But I was still bleeding. My breathing was still uneasy, and the world was still fading away from my eyes.

But there was nothing we could do. I gripped her dress tightly as the pain began to flood back, making me whimper and make tears roll down my face.

"Sh, Subaru-kun," she whispered. Why she knew my name didn't even come across my mind, just the calm that her voice matched with my name brought me.

I looked outside for a brief moment. The sun never rose in this place, the only place left. Snow and ice was everywhere to be seen.

And then there were those people, the one's that had brought this upon me. They wished for power over this place, so that they couldn't be affected.

I had come across one, and they had befriended me. I trusted them deeply, never knowing their true intentions.

Then, just a few hours before, they had taken me. They had dragged me away, and taken me to the frozen lake, a place where dark magic was strongest.

Subaru then asked something that he didn't really expect the woman to answer.

"Who...... are you?"

The woman smiled.

"I have many names. I protect those like you, targeted by those whom want to use good for evil intentions," the woman said.

I smiled.

"Your really an angel," I whispered. The woman's eyes widened. And then she smiled.

"I've never been called that," she said.

She lay her hand on my chest, right where I had felt them remove the thing that was precious to me.

"I have to clean the evil that they left inside of you, so that you won't be their servant if you........." the woman stopped.

I knew that it was going to hurt. A lot. If they left anything in me, it had probably latched itself onto me core and become a part of me.

She murmured something, and my her hand felt very warm. And then I felt the pain. I screamed and gripped her arm so hard that I could feel warm blood trickling down.

I stopped thrashing and then felt the gaping hole inside of me. I couldn't feel anything, I was numb inside and out.

I felt her clutch me tightly, and the warmth of her tears. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't anymore.

"What.. is going.. to happen to me............ if I die?" I asked. The woman looked up, her eyes widened and tear filled.

"You will be free....." she whispered. I smiled.

"Then why.... are you crying?" I asked.

"Because you.......... weren't meant to die.........." She whispered.

"Neither were you," I answered. Her eyes widened.

I dropped my head and I was falling. I couldn't breathe anymore. The cold didn't come near me, but I could still feel the warmth of her touch.

The touch of an angel. And then the touch and warm embrace of her as the last thread to my life snapped.

The young angel watched the scene in front of her. The young boy, standing in front of the cherry blossoms and the man in front of him.

She watched everything, gripping her chest in sadness. And as the boy was marked with the twin pentagrams she reached out her hand.

"Subaru-kun............" She reached out and touched the boy, protecting him from the cherry blossoms eyes, so that they wouldn't be hungry to soon. Because the one they were wanting, in this world right now....

Had been touched by an angel.

**Hi! I had just been listening to a very beautiful song and this idea came into my mind. It is in an alternate universe, except for the part at the end, and it might not exactly make sense. If it doesn't, I am really sorry. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
